war what is it good for?
by brickhead
Summary: After the events of Jak 3, war is breaking out. in Haven City and Spargus. More KG Deathbots and metal heads are here and they both have a new leader. Jak and Daxter have to get to the bottom of so that they can save the world. Again.
1. Chapter 1

War. What is it good for?

Chapter one

**Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to the jak and daxter series, but I have a feeling that you don't either so ha! **

As you all know, Jak saves the world from Cyber Errol and the Dark Makers and there is a big celebration, blah blah blah, but little do you know there was much more war going on. In the Wasteland and Haven city. Our young hero, Jak, and his annoying side-kick, Daxter, are riding a Leaper Lizard to the battle arena for some intense action (you know, killing a bunch of captured Marauders and nearly escaping death by a few inches), when they receive a call from Haven City.

"Jak, KG death bots have gotten cozy in the city again. I need you to get down here and make your way to the sewers. That seems to be where they're coming from" said the unmistakable voice of Torn said over the radio.

"Torn! You're giving us the crappy missions again!" Daxter complained as he always did.

"Dax, shut up," Jak said with an annoyed expression on his face before he said to Torn, "we'll be right there, Torn, just hang in there."

"I'll be waiting."

And with no further a due, they went strait for the city transport. they got in and were off.

"You ready for some action, Dax?" Jak asked like it was a question u asked every day.

"Ooooooo…… sorry, big foot, I ummm…… cant because umm… my pants are uuhhh, they need to be fixed and, ah who am I kiddin' you'll probably get me to come along anyway so I don't really have a choice now do I?"

"Good boy, my little ottsle" jak said as if he were talking to a baby or a puppy croca dog.

"PRECURSOR! IM A PRECURSOR! FOR THE LAST TIME IM A FREAKIN' PRECURSOR!" daxter said annoyed and furious at the same time.

"whateva" and before they knew it, the trasport was landing in the port. The back door flew open and out leapt jak with daxter on his shoulder and his Morph-gun in his hands. The carnage in front of him was intense. The Freedom League were throwing everything they had at the massive death bot army, but they where clearly out numbered. '

"wait, something's not right. We shut down the war factory. Where are the KG bots comin' from?" jak asked a bit confused.

"How am I supposed to know?" daxter answered jaks question with is own as a missle flew just above jaks right ear. The battle raged on as jak shot about 50 death bots until he was at the entrance of the sewers. while he waited for the doors to open he did the Wastelander move (which as we all know is when he kicks someone the shoots another about 5 times) on two death bots, then he entered the dark an mucky depths of the sewers….

**Well that's my first chapter, hope u enjoyed! I apologize 4 any typos in this chapter or in any of the following. Sorry this chapter wasn't all that exciting. More to come soon, **

**Brickhead**


	2. Chapter 2 :the sewers

**Disclaimer: Jak and Daxter and all relating characters and places belong to Naughty Dog not me… sigh**

**War. What is it Good For?**

**Chapter 2 :The Sewers**

**Author's Note: 'Ello all! Im not quite sure if I'm gonna add a romantic touch 2 the story 2 spice things up. I just don't know…. Well, on with the story!**

Jak entered the sewers with his Morph-gun on its blaster setting. He tried as hard as could to stop his shoes from making any splash sounds as he crept deeper into the murky depths. Jak stopped as he heard a strange grunting sound around the corner. As he stained his ears to see if he could identify what creature was making these sounds he soon realized that the sounds he was hearing were English. They were just spoken in a raspy and low voice.

"… and we will attack the city in 90 days. These Haven Weaklings won't know what hit them. Hehehe…" the voice said, finishing with an evil laugh.

Jak poked his head around the corner to see what was talking, and what it was talking to. He nearly gasped in surprise when he saw a small army of Metal Heads. Silently, Jak switched the Blaster into the Super Nova just in case he got caught.

" In 90 days, General Kleiver, is going to escort three KG snipers and three Metal Head assassins in to the Northern Freedom League sector to hunt and destroy Governor Praxis and League Commander Torn…. Umm… What's his last name?" the Metal Head Captain asked with an embarrassed look on his butt-ugly face. "Well… uhh.. My point is they will take out Torn and the Governor. When that happens we will go with the KG and take out the rest of the Freedom League and the city will ours for the taking."

"But Sir," a tall Metal Head with a bright Skull Gem grunted, " what about Jak and his annoying, ugly side-kick?"

"We will deal with him right now!" and with that the Metal Head Captain snapped around and pounce on Jak sending his Morph-gun flying. Jak was pinned down with an enormous, snapping beast on top of him and a screaming ottsel under him. Jak was so angry at himself that he wasn't prepared. He was so angry that this Metal Head was breathing on him with putrid breath and he was really angry that because Daxter wouldn't shut the hell up!

And then the change happened. His skin started turning a pale-purple color, and his nails turned black and grew 6 inches long. His eyes turned pitch black and menacing. Dark Jak was in the House!

Jak took his massive claws and struck the Metal head across the face. It howled in pain as blood trickled down his face. Jak got back up and continued an onslaught of claw attacks until the creature was dead. A Menacing smile tugged at Dark J's lips as he ran into the army with Daxter screaming on his shoulder. He sliced at three Metal Heads then jumped into the air and brought his fist crashing to the ground creating a shockwave of Dark Eco destroying every enemy in the room. Jak returned to normal drenched in sweat.

"Oh yeah! We bad!" Daxter said as if he killed all the Metal Heads by himself. "Now c'mon lets get out of hear," he continued now looking a little frightened.

The mission! Jak had completely forgotten about the mission! "We cant, we have to find out where the KG Death bots are coming from."

"I was hoping you would forget about that." Daxter said with a sigh. "Alright, lets get this over with." and with that they continued the decent into the sewers (after, of course, Jak picked up his Morph-gun). Not long after they came to a teleporting gate that wasn't there the last time they were in the sewers. They where about to step through when a Death bot came out. They both stood there for a moment and stared at each other and then….

Chaotic battle erupted between the two. The death bot fire at Jak. He ducked just in time and fired his own wave of Blaster shots before he switched to the Plasmite RPG and shot a grenade strait at the bot's chest and blew that sucker up.

Unfortunately, (yes, there is always an "unfortunately") he accidentally blew up the teleport gate as well.

"Oh darn it I guess we can go and infiltrate the enemy base. Awwww and I was really looking forword to getting my ass blown up!" Daxter said with a heavy sarcastic sound in his voice.

"We've got to tell Torn and Ashelin what we over heard the Metal Heads saying!" Jak said urgently.

"As long as we leave the sewers to do it, I'm fine." And so they left.

**Hope u liked this chapter, and please, if u have any suggestions to make my story better, please tell me.**

**The guy who's writing this story,**

**Brickhead **


End file.
